Siapa yang lebih tampan
by hani yuya
Summary: Sakura diperebutin sama ketiga pria klan Uchiha ,kira-kira Siapa yang Sakura plih...langsung baca aja


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Siapa yang lebih tampan

Rate : K

Pairing : Sasusaku, Madasaku, Itasaku

Gendere : Comedy, sangat OOC, Humor

Warning :fanfic comedy gaje yang aku buat, bner-bner tak layak dibaca, tapi klo mau baca gapapa. don't like don't read. hehehe

#

#

#

Perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 berakhir kemenangan para Aliansi atas bantuan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengalahkan Kaguya. Meski menang masih ada hal

yang mengganggu mereka.

"Anooo... bagaimana ini bisa terjadi,? kenapa Madara masih disini, padahal para Hokage yang terkena Edo Tensei semua sudah kembali ke alamnya,ttebayo!?"

tanya naruto melongo karena tidak percaya leluhur klan Uchiha Madara masih ada di hadapannya.

"Apalagi liat tingkah lakunya, tidak kusangka seorang Madara yang terkenal kriminal tingkat dewa bisa juga berprilaku konyol, padahal dia klan Uchiha kan

Teme," Naruto benar-benar frustasi seperti nya sejak tadi melihat sesuatu yang diluar nalarnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Dobe"

Pandangan keduanya sekarang tertuju pada leluhur sang Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara yang sedang merayu sang gadis bersurai pink.

"Kau tau Sakura sejak pertama kali melihatmu hatiku langsung jatuh hati padamu,kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui , menikahlah denganku " Madara

bersimpuh dengan tangan kanannya menjulurkan setangkai bunga yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Ano,madara san trima kasih, meskipun kau sebenarnya lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke-kun hehe, " wah lihat ternyata Sakura pun mengakui

ketampanan Madara, apalagi dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus,Hei sakura lihat tatapan marah sang Uchiha terakhir ini, karena membandingkannya dengan

Madara yang menurutnya mungkin sudah kakek-kakek,sepertinya Sasuke sangat tidak terima.

"Bwahahaha kau dengar Teme bahkan Madara lebih tampan dibandingkan denganmu, "Naruto tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya yang agak sedikit

sakit karena tawanya yang sudah berlebihan.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya Dobe "

"Eh - tunggu Teme ! kyaaa "

Buuukkk

Dengan sekali pukul dengan chidorinya Sasuke, Naruto melayang ke langit nan jauh disana , tak kuat menahan emosi dengan langkah besarnya Sasuke

menghapiri Madara dan Sakura. Diambilnya setangkai bunga yang tadinya mau diberikan Madara kepada Sakura, lalu diinjaknya berulang kali sampai tak

berbentuk lagi Madara yang melihatnya menjadi marah tak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hei mau apa kau Sasuke, kau merusak momen terpenting dalam hidupku ,sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini! " Madara yang tadinya bersimpuh sekarang berdiri

dihadapan sasuke.

"Ck,Ck ,kau kakek-kakek bau tanah sebaiknya enyah kembali kealammu, karena hanya akulah satu-satunya pria tertampan klan Uchiha dan perlu kau tau

Sakura itu milikku "jawabnya pede.

Krik krik krik

Kalian tau sebenarnya sejak tadi semua Alianshi yang selamat dari perang dengan setia menonton adegan drama picisan klan Uchiha ini yang sedang

memperebutkan gadis Haruno dan untuk menentukan siapa pria tertampan klan Uchiha.

"Cih pede sekali kau Sasuke, dibandingkan denganmu kakakmu lebih tampan seratus kali lipat darimu dan perlu kau tau pria tertampan di sepanjang sejarah

klan Uchiha adalah Aku, Uchiha Madara "

"Kau lebih baik pulang ke alammu "

"Tidak mau,sebelum aku menikah dengan Sakura "

"Sudah kubilang Sakura milikku kakek tua "

"Milikku dasar rambut pantat ayam "

"Apa kau bilang,baiklah Sakura siapa yang kau pilih,? " Saat Sasuke menengok kearah Sakura ,gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Wah wah ternyata gadis bersurai pink itu bersama seorang pria tak kalah tampan dengan kedua Uchiha itu. Sasuke dan Madara menatap tak percaya, karena

mengenali siapa pria tersebut.

"Anoo, Sasuke-kun, Madara-san,lebih baik aku dengannya saja, habis dia lebih tampan dan kece dibanding kalian,hehe " gadis bersurai pink ini ternyata sejak

tadi sudah bergelandutan mesra dengan sang pria tampan pria tampan tersenyum puas karena sang gadis pink ini memilihnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke , Madara-san kami pergi dulu "Sang pria menggendong sang gadis pink ini ala sang putri dan tersenyum mengejek kearah mereka berdua.

"Jya ne Sasuke-kun" Ucap sang gadis sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Poofff

Lalu mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia pun masih disini ?" Tanya madara tak percaya

"Apa-apaan ini,ITACHIII KEMBALIKAN SAKURA PADAKU " Teriak Sasuke.

Pok pok pok

Tepukan tangan semua Alianshi secara bersamaan, pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Uchiha Itachi . Dan akhirnya mereka bubar meninggalkan dua orang

Uchiha yang sedang menangisi kepergian gadis pinknya ,tapi bagi keduanya yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kalau kenyataannya ternyata mereka berdua

dinyatakan kalah tampan dibandingkan Uchiha Itachi.

#

#

#

THE END

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
